Tim's Takeover: The Movie
'''Tim's Takeover: The Movie '''is a 2015 American animated comedy film. The film was released in 2015 to mixed reviews. The film was also a box office bomb, grossing only $50 million in North America and $150 million worldwide over a $359.9 million budget including net production budget, advertising and promotion costs, and domestic home entertainment costs. The film caused to make a $209.9 million write-down due to the failure of the film. The film however, later became a cult classic shortly after it was released on home media and a sequel is announced to be released in 2019 due to the $700 million coming from home media sales. Plot (Original) Tim is sitting in his room, moping about how everybody makes grounded videos out of him. He decides to go on TV in order to mind control the whole world, so he does. The next day, Edward tells Jordan that it's Tim Day, and they are to sing the Tim Song (a low quality version of the Dora the Explorer theme song). Jordan turns on the news, only to find out that the news team is celebrating Tim Day as well. The TV glitches out and Tim is about to mind control Jordan, but he turns the TV off and heads off to stop him. Meanwhile, Macusoper Busters warns Tim that Jordan is coming, so Tim tells Macusoper to send out the robots. Macusoper tries to explain that if Jordan is killed, a time paradox will happen, but Tim doesn't care. So Macusoper sends out the robots. Jordan escapes the robots after tripping over a rock, and hides behind some hay. He feels hungry, and heads off to a restaurant (which turns out to be a Coney Island taken over by Tim). The waiter gives Jordan a Big Tim, a parody of a Big Mac, which tastes horrible. Then Jordan is offered to stay and watch the next episode of the Tim Show, but he decides to run off. The waiter then tells some robots to get Jordan, who hides in a military base. The robots try to get him, but he is in a robot, and kicks one of the robots, then runs off. He crashes into a wall, and is almost brainwashed, but resists his control. He finds Tim's house, and fights him, Eventually, Jordan uses a Falcon Punch, and sends Tim launching to Mars. Jordan then returns the world back to normal. Meanwhile, Tim is on Mars, and sees a giant UFO. He runs out of the way, but gets blown up by a volcano. Later, 2 aliens turn Tim into Darth Tim. He seeks revenge, and flies to Earth, crashing into a restaurant where Jordan and Lizzy are having a date. Darth Tim kills Lizzy and Falcon Punches Jordan, who flies back to his house. He builds a robot suit, puts it on, and beats up Darth Tim, who has turned Lizzy into a robot. Lizzy is then restored back to normal. Criticism This movie had a bunch of flaws noticed by critics instantly, such as the long intro before the movie, as well as the amount of cliches. Rotten Tomatoes rated it -10/10, and Jordangaming101 lost a lot of money. Sequel A sequel was originally supposed to be released in 2017 but has been delayed to work on The Eric Movie. Michael Bay was also announced to be returning to director position as well. In August 2015, it was announced to be no immediate plans to have Bay direct anymore GoAnimate Pictures films coming from a rearrangement of the film production staff due to the poor box office performance.Category:Movies Category:Movies made by GoAnimate users Category:Box Office Flops Category:Sony Pictures Releasing films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Releasing International films Category:Sony Movies Category:Sony films